1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector connection structure, a connector connection method and a vehicle, and particularly, to a connector connection structure and a connector connection method in which a connector terminal portion is inserted into an opening provided at a wall surface of a casing, and to a vehicle including such a structure.
2. Description of the Background Art
A connector connection structure in which a connector terminal portion is inserted into an opening provided at a wall surface of a casing is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-281654 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-324616 (Patent Document 2).
When an opening is provided at a wall surface of a casing, in some cases, it is necessary to close the opening to ensure shielding feature in order to suppress noise attributed to a vibration source arranged in the casing.
In Patent Documents 1 and 2, a closing member closing an opening provided at a wall surface of a casing is provided. The closing member is fixed to the casing by a bolt. The bolt is inserted from the direction that is identical to the insert direction f a connector terminal. Accordingly, when other devices are arranged at the position opposite to the wall surface of the casing and in proximity to the casing, in some cases it may be difficult to tighten the bolt. An attempt to reserve a great space at the position opposite to the wall surface where the opening is provided for performing the tightening work of the bolt reduces the device storage performance.